The Lone Wolf Affair
by girl in the glen
Summary: A little vignette to follow a longer story, The Brave New UNCLE. For those who are interested, we have a forum for the Man from U.N.C.L.E., UNCLE HQ. Everyone is welcome to discuss stories or the series.


"He's sort of a lone wolf, isn't he..." The woman's voice trailed off as the slender agent passed by. UNCLE was known for its operatives abilities to work alone or in teams, but this one seemed always to be alone. He was willing enough to interact and be friendly, but when it came to a mission...

"Yeah, I heard that he's driven off more partners than Mr. Waverly has pipes." That brought a tinkling laugh from Ginger, a pert and friendly girl who worked in the secretarial pool of the United Network Command for Law and Enforcement. The Old Man (and no one ever actually called him that), was famous for the array of smoking utensils that he fingered while musing over his employees and the work they performed.

Sally, another secretary who had recently been rebuffed by the agent in question, chimed in with her own opinion. "I don't think he's anti-social really, just shy. I mean he does go out with women occasionally." She shot a look at Heather who remained impassive at the implication that a romance had been brewing in her life. "Hey, don't include me in this, we just happen to work together.. a lot. Anyway, I thought you were mad at him for not giving in to your little seduction."

Sally produced a skewered little smile, her memory of the attempt now slightly embarrassing. "He was really sweet about it, and it's hard to stay mad at him." The three agreed on that, Napoleon Solo was too charming, too handsome and definitely too good to be true. Sometimes men like that were better left to daydreams.

Later that same day the three women whose conversation had centered on Mr. Solo were again seated together, this time over lunch in the commissary. Ginger's chair faced the double doors and had a clear view of everyone who entered. In mid bite of a turkey on rye sandwich she stopped, her eyes widening as two men walked into the room that was quickly filling with agents and other employees. "Ginger, what is...?" Heather turned to look in the same direction, as did Sally. All three women sat and stared as Napoleon and someone else ambled by their table, quietly discussing something. The new man, a slightly built blond, was speaking and each woman heard a distinct and compelling accent as he passed by them. Ginger caught sight of brilliant blue eyes and immediately started thinking of a way to maneuver a way to meet this attractive man.

Heather was the first to speak. "Oh, he's the new agent from London. He's Russian... Illya Kuryakin." The others just nodded, each of them fighting an impulse to turn around and stare at the men. "Do you think he's going to be partnered with Mr. Solo? A Russian... wow... This should be interesting."

Sally was impressed, and curious. Her own family had some Russian ancestry, although she couldn't quite remember who it was. That was something she'd need to find out about, perhaps create a common ground with this intriguing new man.

Heather wasn't privy to everything that went on upstairs; only what Mr. Waverly needed for her to know. "I guess we'll find out, girls. In the meantime it seems that Mr. Solo's status has a new challenger." She canted her head to one side, prompting the other two woman to look in the direction indicated. All of the women in the room were looking (as inconspicuously as possible), towards the table where Solo and the new man were now seated.

Napoleon Solo had balked only momentarily when given the task of showing the new man around Headquarters. His objection was quickly countered by Mr. Waverly's stern insistence that things were about to change, hopefully for the better. Solo had heard about this new man, Kuryakin... a Soviet agent whose background was so full of holes it resembled a slice of Swiss cheese. The meeting upstairs, the one from which they had just recently been dismissed, had cleared the fog for both men: they were now partners. Something about Kuryakin's response had challenged Napoleon to give him the benefit of the doubt, see how the field looked with a Soviet spy for a partner.

Both Solo and Kuryakin took their seats even as they realized that most of the women in the room seemed to be looking at them. Illya had noted that Americans seemed to be a rude bunch, so unlike the British or his own Russian countrymen. Whether out of feigned disinterest or a need to not be noticed, it was preferable in his mind. "Are you accustomed to being watched by your own people, Mr. Solo?" The question took Napoleon by surprise. "What? No, oh the ladies? They're just ... I have dated a few of them."

Oh, so that was it... Illya understood now, he was paired with the office Casanova. So much the better, at least they would most likely leave him alone if Solo was the object of their combined affections. Napoleon noted the expression on Kuryakin's face and thought it wise to not venture into those waters. He didn't feel the need to defend his dating habits, not to ... "I can introduce you, if you're interested. There are some very nice girls here who would probably like ...' Illya frowned at the implication that he needed help with women.

"Thank you, but no. Romance is not at the top of my agenda at present." Rather than ending it, the remark made Napoleon curious. "Oh? Is there someone back in Russia? Or England, or France?' At the look on Illya's face Napoleon did some back peddling. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to intrude. I just thought you might like to go out with someone here, have some fun." Misunderstanding. Illya was beginning to think there would be many of those.

"I am sorry, Napoleon, for my abruptness. I appreciate your consideration, it is just that... how do explain it... With moving here and starting work in a new location, with a new partner...' Napoleon had to smile at that. "You understand, yes?" Napoleon did understand. How would he operate in a new country, surrounded by people who possibly mistrusted you? Illya was a Soviet agent, things couldn't have been easy.

Thinking on it, he supposed that dating wasn't high on his list of priorities. More like survival. "I do, Illya. Just let me know when, or if, you'd like me to introduce you to someone. Then again, the girls around here aren't shy, so you may end up needing protection from me rather than connections." The two of them laughed at that, something that set them both at ease and underscored the importance of what Waverly had accomplished by pairing them.

Kuryakin had considered himself a lone wolf in this country, separated from his pack by politics and manipulations outside of his control. But he did have a partner now, so perhaps things were about to change.


End file.
